


Tom and Jerry - Forbidden Love

by Loberry



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: F/M, Forced Abortion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loberry/pseuds/Loberry
Summary: In an interesting turn of events, Tom the Cat discovers there may be more to his feline gravitation to Jerry the Mouse than meets the eye.
Relationships: Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tom and Jerry - Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Any suggestions/comments/critiques are welcome. :]

Across the cold kitchen floor, the delectable cheese lay gracefully upon the wooden table. Inspecting both left and right, Jerry the mouse knew now was the opportune moment to carry out her mission. Jerry sprinted in hopes of reaching the prized meal before Tom, the cat, would soon sense her presence. At nearly 2ft high, this demoralizing obstacle would prove to be no match for Jerry. Scaling the sturdy legs with her small frame, Jerry reached the lip of the table. With a hearty pull, Jerry hauled herself upon the revered land. Now just a few inches away, Jerry could smell the delightful aroma of the aged cheddar wafting towards her.

“Eeek!”, yelped Jerry.

Tom had grabbed Jerry. His paw now encased Jerry in a firm grasp. There was no escape.

“I’ve got you now!”, Tom thought to himself. “Finally, all this time spent chasing, and now you’re finally in my grasp. But why exactly have I been chasing you?”

Tom thought to himself for a moment. Why had he been pursuing Jerry all these years? Was it the thrill of hunt? Obedience to a master? Instincts? No…It was something more.

Tom opened his paw and looked at Jerry, now quivering her young and frail body in his clutch.

“Why am I chasing you?” Tom thought. “Is it those round pink ears? The gentle brown fur? The tender young body?”

Tom ran his paw vertically down Jerry’s warm body. Jerry trembled slightly as the paw ran across her lower body. Tom was quick to notice this.

“No!” Tom thought. “This isn’t right. I can’t have feelings for a mouse…But what was that?”,

Without a second thought, Tom opened his mouth moved slowly towards Jerry in his paw.

“This is the end.” Jerry thought while holding back tears.

Closing her eyes, Jerry prepared for the worst. The wet sandpaper-like tongue moved across Jerry. Starting at her head, the tongue made its way down from her petite chest, to her furry, dark cavity. Jerry squirmed as tears began to roll down her face. Tom was not stopping his assault. His tongue ruthlessly tore at Jerry’s virgin window, now licking up the blood secreting from her.

“What a lucky cat am I? To be able to partake in your forbidden cherry juice!”, Tom maniacally thought to himself.

“Please stop Tom! You’re going to kill me!”, Jerry sobbed to herself.

Now that Jerry’s rift had become a crater, Tom was ready to release his rocket. Tom slowly placed Jerry down on the kitchen table and pounced on top of her.

“Tom! No!”, Jerry bawled while shedding tears.

Jerry blacked out.

Waking up in her bed, Jerry looked around the room. Everything seemed in order. Had she been having a nightmare? A sharp pain jolted across Jerry’s abdomen. She looked down.

“Oh no! It wasn’t a dream!”, Jerry sobbed to herself.

Jerry’s lower half had been relentlessly torn asunder. Where her once petite virgin body once lay, now was an open crater meant for a Viking’s raid. Jerry felt something moving in her stomach.

“What is this? Am I pregnant? How long had I been asleep?” Jerry thought to herself.

Jerry looked to the left at her calendar. 10 days had been crossed out since her journey for the cheese and her horrid run-in with Tom.

“What am I going to do? Jerry thought. “As the father, I need to tell Tom.”

Jerry struggled to get out of bed. She walked out of her meek hole in the wall to the kitchen. Tom lay next to the cursed table on the floor asleep. Nudging Tom awake, Jerry jumped back as Tom swiftly rose. With a glance downward, Tom could see Jerry pointing at her expanded stomach.

“Pregnant? A father? Me?”, Tom thought to himself. “No, this can’t be right.”

Tom took a second look at Jerry. Sure enough, she now displayed the symptoms of a blossoming woman. Jerry’s enlarged breasts now began to protrude sweet milk in little drops from the way they squished together in her arms. Tom moved closer to Jerry and took a lick of the warm milk.

“Delicious.”, Tom thought. “There’s no way I can share this treasured milk with anyone. Let alone my own child.”

Tom swat Jerry to the floor. He took one paw and held down her head to the floor. With his other paw raised high, he slammed his other paw onto Jerry’s stomach. Jerry screamed as the bloody homunculus shot out of her insides. Tom knelt to pick up his stillborn child and with a sudden motion, ate the infant.

“Now,” Tom thought, “Jerry is all mine.”

Tom tackled Jerry and now in a pool of blood and birthing juice, he suckled each of Jerry’s brown-furred breasts dry. As Jerry lay there, now with flat sagging breasts and a gaping hole where her child once rested, tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Tom must truly love me if he was willing to kill our own child for me…”, Jerry thought to herself as a smile formed on her face.

END


End file.
